Fear that Commands us
by dekusdante
Summary: Agni was just your everyday book store clerk, well that was the case until a zombie outbreak happened. Know forced to fight for survival along with our favorite resident evil characters along with some returning ones there is really no telling how her story will end.


The Fear that Commands Us

Resident Evil

Agni P.O.V

I pushed my legs as hard as I could just before I lanched myself over towards the left, barely mannaging to dodge a run-away car that's main driver was being eaten alive by a zombie who was half way hanging out the window of the car.

"This if freaking crazy," I growled to myself as I sucked in another breath as I begin to leap on top of the cars that was in my way as I tried to make it towards the other side of the high-way, which seemed to be the idea of everyone else.

As the people who still ran on the ground were being pushed and shoved around by others who were either heading in the same direction or was looking for a loved one. Shaking my head I continued leaping from car roof to car roof which was becoming a little more difficult since there was a few trucks scattered around here and there,

Getting closer and closer to the safety of well basiclly anything that wasn't a death trap waiting to happen since the bridge can only take so much weight before it colapses. Sadly the closer I got to the other side of the bridge the more I begin to notice all the chaos that was going on, from zombies to mutated zombies who were advanced/fused with some type of animal zombies who were either randomly attacking people or were fighting off the waves of soldiers and police officers who were trying to restore the peace in the ruined city.

"Ah man, this just keeps getting better and better," I said sarcasticlly to myself as I finally made it off the bridge only to nearly get shot by some random police officer who was currently being attacked by a horde of zombies.

Jumping over the edge of one of the railings to avoid a car from crashing into me and begin running down the back streets and alley-ways.

Every know and than I would run into some people who were escaping from their buildings that were being engulfed in flames that seemed to breakout like the flu all over the city, covering the once bright sky to darken with black smoke as the buildings that made up the city begin to crumble into nothing.

"Oh god help us!" I heard a woman shriek from a window 4 floors up on one of the buildings which was soon followed by the other screams that also echoed off the walls of the cramped alley way. Paying no mind to the countless cries for help, I tucked my head down and pressed my body harder till I broke from the alley way and into the crazied streets which was filled with death and screaming people everywere.

"Dang it," I growled out before making a sharp turn and running up the side of one of the walls before back flipping onto a turned over truck which held the log-go for some dairy company since there was know a hardly noticable cow on the side.

Pausing for a second as I looked around as people were being pounced on by this skinless dog looking things without eyes not to mention the fact that their brains were showing, but what was really the kicker was the fact that they both had frog like tongues and razer sharp 1ft long claws on every foot.

Barely mannaging to dodge one of those things attacks since it was crawling on the wall behind me, I dove forward slamming hard on the ground below before springing to my feet while ignoring the mild but bareable pain I was in and continued to run down the street keeping close to the walls.

"I need a weapon or something," I mumbled to myself as I looked around as I ran till I saw a pawn shop that looked like it had seen better days.

Running inside I quickly begin to look around for something to help defend myself with just in case I ran into trouble.

Only mannaging to find a iron bat and a cool looking black bladed with a silver handle switch blade I cautiously walked out of the building only to be welcomed with a know extremely quiet street.

"What in the world?" I asked myself as I looked at both ends of the street in complete disbelief at what I was seeing.

Giving a shrug, I continued heading up the street while checking behind every corner or around every car as I went.

"Freaking unbelievable," I mumbled tiredly as I saw that the area was basiclly deserted.

Giving a sigh as my paranoia begin to get the best of me, I couldn't help but to jump in fright when I begin to once again hear the sounds of gunfire echo around me. Heading towards the noise while stumbling a bit as it became increasingly harder and harder to breath.

"Man what's up with all this blue smoke?" I asked no one as I fanned the front of my face in hopes of getting rid of the fowl smelling blue smoke.

It was only when I was suddently pulled into one of the abanded buildings and into a stronge chest before being lifted up by 2 equally stronge arms that I finally became in a hardly awake state.

"Is she okay?" I hear a female's voice asked from what I think was my right.

"Yeah, we got to her just in time," I heard a man's voice answered as the arms tighten around me.

"Good, know we just need to make it out this city alive so that she can make the cure for the C-Virus," the female's voice spoke out again as I heard the sounds of heeled boots on a stoney floor echo out around me as the person holding me begin to follow as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know this already. Gee'z, supergirl you act like I hadn't heard this a thousand times already," the man stated as he gave an annoyed huff, as he shifted me in his arms.

"I know that you know, its just a force of habit that's all," the female replied back with a sigh.

"Man, I can't help but get the feeling that you're going to repeat everything you just said the moment she wakes up without even giving her a chance to breath," the man mumbled out with a hit of humor in his voice as he continued to follow the female.

Stuck between letting them know that I was awake and walking on my own or just continue to pretend that I was a sleep so that I could get a free ride, I couldn't help but lean towards the last on since he was really comfrontable.

It was only when I heard the female mumble a faint, 'shit', when I decided to 'wake up'.

Opening my eyes I saw a handsome male with pale skin, light blue eyes, with a scar on the left side of his face from his cheek to the bottom of his eye. He also had reddish shaved hair on his head, and held a small grin on his face once he noticed my eyes opening up.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty decided to join us. Just in time too," he teased as he sat me down on my still shakey legs which caused me to grab onto his muscular arms as he quickly grabbed me around the waist.

"Woow, easy there. You alright?" he asked as he looked at me with concern which in my opinion made him look even cuter. Giving a shy nod as a blush formed on my light brown skin, I quickly ducked my head down and stepped back which caused him to chuckle.

"You know how to us a gun?" he asked as he aimmed his gun which was a 909 and begin to fire at the small horde of zombies that were heading our way.

"N...no, but I do have a mean swing," I told him with a determined look on my face as I grabbed a broken pole that was lying in the trash and gave it a small wave which caused him to chuckle and shoke his head in amusement.

"Just stick close to me sweet-heart, and make sure one of those bastards don't get a hold of ya," he told me before moving forward along with a blond haired woman with blue eyes and was wielding a stun rod. Listening to what the man said I sticked close to him while smashing in the heads of any zombie that got to close for comfort.

It was only when my weapon got stuck inside the skull of one of the zombies when I decided to use my combat skills. Crouching down a little before springing up and running up the wall a little before leaping of and giving a harsh side kick to the side of a random zombie's head causing both his head to come flying off and to stumble into the group of zombies that was behind him causing them to fall over.

"Ha!" I yelped out to myself while giving a fist pump as a large grin formed on my face.

"Not bad sweet-heart," I heard the male say from behind me causing me to release an embarassing squeak which caused him to snicker along with the woman behind him who then walked towards me with her hand out.

"Greetings, I'm Sherry Birkins, and I am an agent for the American government. I was sent here to escort you back to headquarters so that you can make a cure so that we can put an end to this mess," she informed me as I returned her hand shake.

"Agni G. Ishimura, its a pleasure to meet you Miss. Birkins. And I'll do the best I can to help out in anyway I can," I informed her as I gave a faint smile, before turning to the male standing next to me.

"Jake. Jake Muller, and I'm basiclly just your bodyguard," he told me while crossing his arms while giving me a smirk.

"Well Mr. Muller it is a pleasure to meet you as well," I said as I gave him a shy smile before turning back to Sherry who begin to talk.

"Know we better get a move on if we want to avoid any more hordes before the days out," she said as she begin to lead us down the alley-way that the small horde had came through.

Following her with Jake standing close to me, I couldn't help but feel relaxed and safe know that I was surrounded by people who actually know what they were doing.

"Hey, Agni," I heard Jake call out to me causing me to look up at him, since he was so tall and tilt my head to see what he wanted.

"Take this," he said as he hand me a revolver [Elephant Killer], causing me to look at him in question.

"But I can't," I begin only to be cut off.

"Yeah, I know but this is just in case one mannages to grab you, and you can't get'em off of you," he told me while avoiding eye contact.

Feeling a smile form on my face, I looked up at him sweetly and whispered a shy but greatful thank you, which caused him to mumble a, don't mention it, whiched made me giggle.

"Come on you two, love-birds we don't have all day!" Sherry shouted back at us with an amused grin on her face as she looked back at us from over her shoulder causing the two of us to blush as we rushed to catch up, with me only thinking about who chaotic the day has been.

Desoswaters: Well that 's the first chapter for my first story on Wattpad and I just had to make it a Resident Evil 6 story with my future husband Jakey as the lead male character. ;)

So anyway I'll also have both another Resident Evil 6 story out soon, not to mention I will also have a few Deadman Wonderland & Vampire Knight which main characters will be Asuma Genkaku and Nagi for Deadman & for Vampire Knight Zero, Togashi, and Akatuki.

So if you are into these stories than please check them out, also some will have yaoi, but if you don't like that then I'll make an alternative for it. So anyway please review the story and tell me what you think.


End file.
